


Fault

by Quidproquo



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 12:33:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11418078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quidproquo/pseuds/Quidproquo
Summary: Mark搞砸了Eduardo的艳遇，为此他做出了补偿。





	Fault

这件事从一开始就是个错误。

Eduardo这么想，开始有些醉了。这不能怪他，他用了三杯伏特加和那群火辣性感的女孩们搭上讪，用两杯忧虑地看着Mark面无表情且语速飞快地对她们发表刻薄评论（“Mark，闭嘴。”Eduardo试图这么阻止过，但谁又能阻止Mark Zuckerberg做他想做的事情呢），一杯在他下意识去帮Mark挡住泼过来的酒的时候洒在了他的外套上，三杯用于抑制住他想揍Mark一顿的冲动（即使Eduardo是公认的绅士与好脾气，但总有那么几个时刻，他依旧忍不住这么想）和沮丧。

“狗屎（Shit）。”Eduardo躺在Kirkland公寓的长沙发上，当他喝醉的时候，说话往往会带上一点小卷舌。

“注意语言（Language），Wardo。”

“我打赌你刚才一秒钟都没往这方面想过。”Eduardo嗤之以鼻——用他对Mark能做出的最强硬的语气，反正所有人都知道这一定没有多强硬。

Mark坐在沙发的另一端，一如既往地摆弄着他的电脑，仿佛那是他身体的一个重要器官，“Wardo，那个女孩——你在酒吧里泡上的那个，一年内有过九个男朋友，在花完了他们的钱之后就把他们甩了，而且还同时和两个人交往过，她的朋友们也差不多。”

“看在上帝的份儿上，”Eduardo捂住脸，翻身面向沙发的里侧——这件事从一开始就是个错误，“为什么你会关心这个？你又是从哪儿听来的小道消息？theFacebook？”

“是的，”Mark耸了耸肩，但是Eduardo没有看见，“不过不是什么小道消息，她自己在主页上炫耀。”

“但是那也不意味着你可以对她们说那些话，还毁了我的外套！”

“是她毁了你的外套，不是我，Wardo。”

“随便怎么样吧，”Eduardo依旧没有把手从脸上移开，“我刚刚结束了可怕的考试车轮战，Mark，眼下的目的不是忙着找个女朋友，只是来一次畅快的厕所口交或者性，其他什么都不想做。”他闷闷地说，“现在你毁了它。”

Mark没有马上回答，于是房间里立刻就安静下来，只有键盘被飞快敲击的滴答声。Eduardo在心里叹了一口气。真不该带Mark去酒吧的，他想，那些什么该死的泡妞搭档的狗屎言论。然而Dustin找不到人，Chris去的又不是和他同一个性向的酒吧，他还不如做个独行侠——好吧，其实他一开始也想让Mark出去走走，和他一起，但是那并不意味着——

“你刚才说你想要一次口交？”敲击声停下了。

“什么？”Eduardo转过头去看Mark，显然不理解他为什么单独提起这个。

“你说你想要一次口交或者性来缓解考试的压力。”Mark也看着他，表情有些让Eduardo难以解读。

“是的，但是——”

直到Mark把他的皮带丢到一边，Eduardo的大脑才从当机中恢复过来。“Mark！”他有些慌张地喊，酒顿时醒了大半，而前者只是以吻上他的嘴唇作为回应，同时把右手伸进了他的内裤里。

Eduardo很惊讶Mark有一个如此灵活的舌头，在除了攻击他人之外的方面。Mark的舌头扫过Eduardo的口腔内壁，与Eduardo的纠缠在一起，交换着彼此的气息。

这感觉太奇怪了，想象一下你在与你最好的朋友，还是同性，正在接吻——但Mark的存在似乎让这事儿变得理所当然似的，仿佛这就是他们每天应该做并且在做的事，拥抱、湿吻、你的好朋友的手握着你的阴茎。整个过程发生得如此自然，Mark对此没有任何的犹豫或生疏。

“操，”Eduardo粗重不安的呼吸声显示出他还对此不敢相信，在接吻的间隙他扯住Mark的卷发，“操，Mark，我们这是——”

“可是你想要，”似乎预料到Eduardo会说什么，Mark飞快地打断了他，“你想要一场性爱，想要我，你的手臂勾住了我的脖子右腿也搭在我身上，阴茎硬得不像话。”

Eduardo顿时脸红了，Mark胜利一般扬了扬眉毛——这个动作太过微小以至于难以发现——他带着安抚性质最后轻轻吻了一下Eduardo的嘴唇，开始解他的衬衫纽扣。

当下正在发生的事，Eduardo在过去的人生中从来没有想过——好吧，也许有那么一两次，荷尔蒙过剩的夏天，而某个坐在你前面的卷发男孩露出一大片雪白的后颈，但是——

Mark缓缓地一路舔吻下去，从Eduardo的下巴到脖颈，再到胸口。Eduardo觉得自己全身发烫，Mark的舌头在他的皮肤上烧得更甚，又湿又热的感受往他的小腹聚集，而他只能张着嘴巴失神地望着天花板，在Mark开始啃咬吮吸他的乳头时发出一声短促的尖叫。

这让Mark停了下来，抬头看着Eduardo的眼神中出现了迷茫。

“我弄疼你了？”

“什么？不，不，没有。”Eduardo吞吞吐吐地，像是在为刚才发出的声音感到难堪，“那只是——那很棒，呃，很舒服，”他的眼睫毛颤抖着，大眼睛看起来湿漉漉的又色情，羞耻就这么盘踞在里面不走了，“我感觉很棒，Mark。”他还是说出来了，小声地，同时紧张地舔了舔嘴唇。

“噢。”Mark回答了一个单音节，继续低下头开始吻Eduardo的腹部。

Mark粗鲁地扒掉了Eduardo的衣裤和鞋子，把它们胡乱地丢在地板上。Eduardo这时才发现Mark的衣服几乎是完好的——那些毫无美感的宽大帽衫和运动裤——而他却光裸着身子躺在沙发上，他的脸更红了，不知道是因为害羞，还是因为Mark此时把他的阴茎含进了嘴里。

Eduardo从来没有经历过这种事。

天啊，操，Mark。Eduardo需要费很大的力气才能把这些喊叫从嘴边吞回去，好让他不要看起来那么淫荡又饥渴。他挺立的阴茎被Mark又湿又热的口腔包裹着，从根部吮吻到顶端，再用牙齿轻轻剐蹭充血的性器表面，舔舐着渗出前液的铃口。Mark没有刻意地掩盖或夸大那些淫靡的舔吻声，他把这件事做得很认真，且一言不发，就像是写那些简洁又美观的代码一样。但Eduardo觉得这他妈该死的火辣得要命，色情得要命。Eduardo觉得自己已经要陷入疯狂了。

“你他妈的，Mark，你究竟是从哪里学到这些的？”在一波又一波的快感中Eduardo只能无助地抓住Mark的卷发，努力挤出这一句完整的话。Mark看起来就像是那种不感兴趣也不需要性生活的人，就算是Eduardo也常常觉得他对多数女性都不感兴趣——好吧，考虑到他自己的性别，Eduardo有些绝望地想，他平时倒是没有注意过这一点——然后他再度尖叫起来，因为Mark开始懒洋洋地舔他的臀缝。

Mark没有回答他，但是在沉默中发出了一阵短暂的轻笑。Eduardo确定他在里面听出了某种邪恶的愉悦。

最终，Eduardo在Mark快速吞吐着他早已忍耐到极限的性器官时，进行了一次猛烈的射精——他直接射在了Mark嘴里，眼前一片眩晕。

大概过了几分钟吧，Eduardo才渐渐从高潮时一片空白的脑海中恢复过来。Mark把那些腥咸的液体全部吞下，最后用舌尖舔了舔那根阴茎顶端。这个场景让Eduardo清楚地看见了，他小声地呻吟了一声。

Mark看着Eduardo，后者断断续续地喘着气，几缕湿漉漉的头发黏在他的前额上，他被汗水沾湿的光裸身体在灯光下透出一种甜美的蜜色。通过口交就能让Eduardo达到这种状态的确让Mark感到愉快，也让Mark的阴茎涨得发疼——早就这样了，当他看着他英俊的朋友因为他而发出黏腻的声音，那个想法就在他的脑海中成型。

他凑上去给了Eduardo一个吻。

“刚才，从网络上。”Mark回答Eduardo，然后开始脱自己的裤子。

“什么？”Eduardo问，显然没有马上明白Mark在回答什么。但是Mark没有解释也懒得解释，只是帮着把Eduardo棉软无力的身体翻了个身，抓过来一个靠枕垫在他的身体下。Mark不太想看到Eduardo睁着那双大眼睛迷茫又羞赧地望着他——那太容易让人，呃，分心了。

当Mark往Eduardo的后穴里伸进第一根手指时，Eduardo似乎想说些什么，“Mark...”他转过头来，但是被Mark咬住了嘴唇，把他要说的话堵了回去。

“闭嘴，Wardo。”

Mark将Eduardo的臀瓣掰得更开了一些，沿着尾椎骨一路舔下去，舌头在那片褶皱处打转吮吸，他的卷发蹭过Eduardo敏感的大腿根部，惹来对方的一阵颤抖——Eduardo在颤抖，Mark可以感受到，还有低沉粗重的呻吟，可能还在啜泣。当Mark的舌尖不断戳刺着柔嫩的穴口时，Eduardo带着哭腔喊了出来，“操，Mark，操——”

“Wardo，”Mark突然间用力拍了一下Eduardo的臀部，再一次打断了Eduardo。如果他能转到前面去看一看Eduardo的表情，那是混合着羞耻和震惊的。“我说闭嘴。”

“我是说闭上你前面的那个——如果你能看见，你后面的小嘴倒一直张张合合，好像期待着哪根阴茎填满他似的，嗯？”Mark在Eduardo的大腿根部用力吮出一个吻痕，“你在等我吗，Wardo？等我操进你的身体？”

Mark一开始在网络上看到这个时，对此并不感兴趣，他觉得说些废话很无聊，但是现在他改变主意了——尤其在看见Eduardo懊恼地捂住脸、连耳朵都红透了时。

“我有没有评价过你的声音？”Mark塞进了第二根手指，缓慢地做着扩张。他的声音听起来平板又冷静，丝毫听不出情色的气息，仿佛就像往常一样在发表着什么不知所云的冷知识或刻薄的评论，但在这种场合下听起来却性感得要命——至少Eduardo是这么想的。操，他想，同时忍受着Mark的第三根手指。Mark和他该死的下流话刺激着Eduardo的每一个细胞，Eduardo的阴茎已经难以抑制地重新硬了起来。

“它很棒，嗯，很甜——尤其是你在被我的手指干得头脑发昏的时候发出的那些声音，真让人忍不住想马上把你搞得乱七八糟，不过没有它们也没关系，因为那时候你一定在为我口交，我会用力地操你的嘴直到——”Mark在这是停下了，因为Eduardo突然弓起身子并且快速地喘着气，他挑了挑眉毛，重新在刚才那个位置缓慢地摁了摁，“喔，是这儿吗，Wardo？”

“Mark，那儿，对——”

“操，”这个声音实在太激发人的欲望，Mark早已硬起来的阴茎抖动了一下。他小声地骂了一句，脸上的笑容一闪即逝。虽然Eduardo并不能看见，但是却能从他微妙变化了的语气中听出，“现在你可以说出来了，Wardo。”他的右手在Eduardo的身体内开拓着，另一只手握住了自己硬挺的阴茎开始撸动。

Eduardo觉得他感受性快感的器官都要烧起来了，Mark的手指正在按他的前列腺，暖流和酥麻感轮番地绑架着他的身体，促使他忍不住抬高臀部，向Mark那个方向靠去，想要得到更多，用Mark那些用来写代码的手指操自己，是的，是这样——“Mark，进来，干我，操——”Eduardo沾染着情欲的沙哑声线就像刚刚大哭过一场。

Mark的阴茎缓慢地进入时，Eduardo忍不住皱起眉头，发出一声痛苦的闷哼。Mark顿时停了下来，他在整个做爱的过程中第一次明显流露出了担心的情绪，“Wardo？我弄疼你了？”

“…不，没事，没有，”Eduardo倒吸了一口气，努力地打开双腿迎合着Mark的动作，“天呐，Mark，别停下——”Mark低头吻着他的肩膀和紧绷的后背肌肉，继续向前挺进。困难只是在一开始的时候，很快，Mark的阴茎就完全进入了Eduardo的身体里。

这当然是Eduardo第一次和男人做爱，老天，还是和自己最好的朋友。他不知道这是好是坏——但就目前来看真是他妈的棒透了。如果说Mark真的是刚才花那么十几分钟的时间从网络上学来的，那他也他妈的太天才了点儿。

Mark在操他的时候嘴上安静得很，手中却用力掐着他的腰，凶狠地在他的身体里横冲直撞，Eduardo真没想象到这个小个子还有这样的力气，几乎要把他干进沙发里。Mark滚烫的阴茎不断地捅进Eduardo的身体深处，摩擦过前列腺使他的脚趾头因为快感而蜷缩扭曲，脑袋一片浑浊不清，除了“Fuck”“Yeah”这一系列无意义的单音节词和高喊Mark的名字之外什么都说不出来。

几乎是同一时刻，高潮淹没了两个人。Eduardo尖叫着将精液射到了沙发上，把头埋进被口水润湿的靠枕里，大口地喘着粗气。

客厅里此时只剩下两个人交错的呼吸声，Mark把阴茎拔了出来，丢掉外面沾满精液的保险套。拉过还未完全恢复神志的Eduardo，和他交换了一个咸湿的亲吻。

 

 

 

Eduardo从浴室里出来的时候，Mark已经重新穿戴整齐地坐在沙发上，盯着电脑，几乎就和他们刚回来时一模一样，仿佛什么也没发生，没有口交，肛交，高潮。但是当Mark抬头向他投去一个目光，Eduardo还是十分不争气地脸红了。

他看了看墙上的挂钟，凌晨一点。

“……Mark？”Eduardo踌躇了一会儿，有些紧张地开口。

“Wardo。”Mark平静回应了一句，然后注视着他。

“呃，那个，Dustin他们今天不回来了吗？”

“也许是都在外面找到了床伴。”Mark耸耸肩，Eduardo的脸烧得更厉害了。

“好吧，”Eduardo有些紧张地舔了舔嘴唇，“你之前，就是大概一小时前，说想让我……”他的眼神飘忽着，手开始不自觉地在空气中比划。

Mark突然间合上笔记本电脑，把Eduardo吓了一跳，“Wardo。”他看着Eduardo，再次喊了这个绰号。

两个人之间沉默了几秒。“喔，Mark，”Eduardo快步走上前去，低下头来亲吻Mark，“这可真是大错特错了。”他低声喃喃道，同时跪在了Mark跟前，开始脱对方的裤子。


End file.
